kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the head of the Phantomhive noble family. He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys, sweets, and food. His birthday is December 14th, 1875. He is also briefly part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Smile (スマイル Sumairu). Appearance thumb|left|190px|Ciel's Faustian contract displayed. Ciel is a young male, whose age is twelve in the series (thirteen later on), with blue eyes and grey hair in the manga and dark greyish blue hair in the anime. He is 152.5 cm (5'0") tall. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, including a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves, and a cane. He also has his ears pierced (usually wearing only plain, round blue earstuds) - as his father Vincent did - and typically wears two rings. One is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations; he wears this on his left thumb, as it is an adult's ring and too large for him. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. When he wears gloves, he wears the rings over them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 31 He nearly always wears an eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Typically, he wears a black patch with a single cord with his day wear, and a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords when at home or while in disguise. Occasionally, he wears other outfits, typically because he is undercover, investigating something at Queen Victoria's request. These outfits have included a pink ball gown, when he invaded Aleister Chamber's home, and pauper's clothes, when he posed as a servant when joining the Noah's Ark Circus. When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen on the left side of his lower back. In the anime, this mark is moved to just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 In episode 12 of the second series, Ciel gains red eyes, the same eyes that Sebastian has when he follows an order. Ciel also displays a set of black nails and toe nails in this episode. Personality Ciel comes across as being a mostly emotionless, cold child, focused solely on his business interests and his quest for revenge. Though, he is capable of portraying himself as an engaging, happy, easygoing individual, typically when undercover, but is quick to revert to being callous when he no longer has to hide his true self. Before the loss of his parents, however, he seemed to be a happy and energetic child. He has been shown slapping and insulting individuals for being too comfortable with touching or speaking to him. In the anime, he appears downright cruel at times, although in the manga, he is simply just icy and elitist. He is not shown interacting with his staff much, beyond Sebastian Michaelis, and usually lets Sebastian take care of running the household. However, it is implied that he does occasionally spend time with his servants socially, In the first volume of the manga, Finny states that he and Ciel enjoy watching a show "The Duke" together,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 7 despite other occasions where he shows a cold disregard of anyone of a lower class. He hired Baldroy, Maylene, and Finnian, not because of their competency in their chosen jobs (respectively chef, maid, and gardener), but because they are capable of protecting his manor and his family's pride and secrets. This is revealed in the Circus arc, when Ciel is not worried when Joker informs him that the other first-tier members, less Snake, are invading his manor, even though Elizabeth is there, because he trusts his staff to protect her. In the anime, he is slightly cruel to his staff, once throwing a dart at Finnian's head, hitting him and causing him to bleed, but in the manga, Finnian states that Ciel does not hurt him, which is why he is so loyal. In regards to Sebastian, he seems to care about his well-being, but only to a certain extent. He seems slightly shocked and worried when Sebastian is injured by Grell Sutcliff's death scythe, but still expects Sebastian to be capable of remaining alive and protecting his own life. He also seems to find it amusing to intentionally try to make Sebastian fail at tasks, as shown when he orders Sebastian to cook a perfect curry in a short period of time, and then asks him to do other mundane tasks, so as to interfere with that goal.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 25 In the second anime series, though his personality is unchanged, he occasionally appears more fragile and dependent on Sebastian's support. He does not struggle when picked up and carried by Sebastian, and when entering the Trancy Manor he is so shaken by bad memories that he turns away and hides his face in the butler's coat, even though Claude Faustus is present. This correlates with Sebastian's more protective and possessive attitude toward him in the second series. He also displays a softer, kinder nature in the second series, even offering a hand to help up Hanna who he had knocked down (by mistake). He seems to find the Scotland Yard to be a bit of a joke, and he frequently takes tasks just to take the glory of solving an investigation away from Arthur Randall and Fred Aberline. In the anime, after spending a bit of time with Aberline, he is notably more respectful of him, although he tends to find Aberline's dream of a better world both admirable and idiotic. As the head of a toy and food company, he seems to view most of life as a long game, occasionally seen comparing himself to the king piece in chess and other people as his pawns. He seems to have no qualms with lying, stealing, or killing others, so long as it benefits him in some way. However, that is not to say that Ciel does not possess some measure of compassion, as seen when he regrets his failure to prevent the killing of Jack the Ripper's last victim. Anime Exclusive He is shown to be rather shocked in finding Alois wanting to have him, as shown in Episode 5. In Episode 7, when Claude Faustus gets a taste of Ciel's blood, he states that despite how dark Ciel is, his soul is pure. History Ciel was born on December 14th, 1875''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 12, to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and was shown as being a happy, carefree child. His family was later murdered, his house set on fire, and he was kidnapped on his tenth birthday, this being the reason he dislikes celebrating it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 35 The reason for these attacks which was not completely revealed, other than that it has to do with the many enemies the Phantomhive family has gained by being the Queen's Watchdogs. In the anime, the attack is directly attributed to Queen Victoria herself.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 It was shown that Tanaka was present during the attack and attempted to get Ciel to safety, but was injured while warning him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 5-6 His kidnappers then sold him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 7 His new owners were members of a cult and turned Ciel into a slave. They starved, beat, branded a mark of his slavery on his back, and later used him as a sacrifice.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 8-10 It was at this time that in a moment of rage and hate towards his captors, he accidentally summoned Sebastian,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 13 and exchanged his soul in return for Sebastian's help with revenge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 Sebastian was originally the name of his dog, but he gave it to his new butler and bodyguard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 5 Because the sign of his contract with Sebastian is on his eye, he lets most people believe he lost it during his kidnapping. In the manga, he seems to have summoned Sebastian unintentionally, while in the anime, it seems he was more than aware of the existence of demons, and intentionally rejected God to summon a demon. Also of note, in the anime, Ciel seems to be transported to a world in limbo, while in the manga, Ciel summons Sebastian directly to the room where he was sacrificed, and it is shown that their discussion occurs in full view of Ciel's captors. When he returned to his home he took over the head of the Phantomhive family, and the job of being Queen Victoria's watchdog, which essentially entails cleaning up any unsavory goings-on and removing any connection to the royal family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 9-11 He also either took over or established the Phantom Company (spelled "Funtom" in its company logo and on its toys' tags) , which at that time, only contained two divisions: toys and sweets.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 He hired Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian at this time. It is stated that this occurred between two and three years before the main storyline Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 28, page 17 and the entire kidnapping and enslavement lasted for one month.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 1 Anime Exclusive His soul was later recovered by Sebastian, after it had been stolen by Claude and kept in Ciel's ring in the Trancy manor. In the second season Sebastian goes to retrieve the ring and revive Ciel although it seems Ciel lost his memories of Grell, Soma, and Agni, as well as Madame Red's death. the fact returned is that his revenge has not yet been completed and another Earl named Alois Trancy and his mysterious butler Claude who is like Sebastian, wants Ciel, which causes a rift in Ciel's path of revenge against those who kidnapped him. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Ciel is first shown being awoken by Sebastian for tea and breakfast, this being the way most of his days start. He is informed that he has a guest expected that evening, and has Sebastian begin preparations for his visit. When Clause arrives, he is impressed by Sebastian's preparations. The reason for his visit is revealed to be the delivery of a currently unreleased game that Ciel requested, who is not impressed by the difficulty of acquiring it. The following day, after returning home from some errands, Ciel notices that his home has been made over. Elizabeth Middleford has stopped by to visit Ciel, and in the process, has redecorated his manor and brought new, girlie clothes for his staff. She wants Ciel to take the day off and have a dance party with her. He is annoyed because he has work he would like to do, but Sebastian reveals that the real reason for Ciel's annoyance is that he does not know how to dance. After a quick lesson, he dresses in the clothes Elizabeth set out for him, except he continues to wear his family ring. She takes the ring and breaks it, because she finds the ring ugly and wants him to wear the one she had bought for him. In a fit of anger, he raises his hand to strike her, but Sebastian stops him. Brushing the incident off, he dances with her. Sebastian later shows that he managed to repair the ring, since it is very important to Ciel. The following day, Ciel is shown playing a game of pool with other people of high standing,including Angelina "Madame Red" Durless, Lau, and Azzurro Vanel. It is revealed that the "game" Clause brought two days ago was actually drugs, and Ciel finishes the game of billiards. Azzurro has Ciel , so he can get the drugs for free, but Ciel refuses to give up the location of them. Sebastian comes to rescue Ciel, who is annoyed when Sebastian teases him about being unable to save him when Azzurro has a gun on him. Sebastian rescues him, and brings him home, albeit slightly late for dinner. Jack the Ripper Ciel decides to go to his London manor to spend the social season, where he meets up with Angelina Durless, her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and Lau. He has been ordered by Queen Victoria to look into the Jack the Ripper murders, and gathers what information he can from his company. Lau wants to visit a recent murder scene, so they visit Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that all of the victims' wombs have been removed with such care that only an expert in anatomy could be the culprit. Ciel sends Sebastian out to make a list of all potential suspects. He does this quickly, and whittles the list down to only Aleister Chamber. They decide to go to his party , with Ciel and Sebastian in disguise. Ciel is dressed up in a female's outfit and poses as Angelina's niece. At the party, he attempts to get close to Aleister, but Elizabeth's presence makes this difficult, as he cannot risk having her recognize him. Sebastian ends up distracting her and the other guests by posing as a magician long enough for Ciel to be able to get close to Aleister and have a brief conversation. Aleister takes him to a secluded, gas-filled room, where he drugs Ciel. Ciel wakes up and finds himself being auctioned off by Aleister, and orders Sebastian to come get him. Aleister is placed under arrest, and they believe the culprit of the murders is now safely behind bars, suspecting that Aleister sold the victims' removed organs in his underground auctions. However, another victim is found, so Ciel and Sebastian are forced to resume their investigation. They review the previous murders and track down the most likely next victim. Standing outside her home, at the only entrance and exit, they wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive. However, he manages to slip past them, and upon entering her home, they find Grell standing over her body. It is revealed that Angelina originally started the killings, and Grell later assisted her with them. Grell transforms into his Shinigami form and faces Sebastian. Ciel inquires as to why Angelina did it, but she yells at him, and says he wouldn't understand. She moves in to attack him, but hesitates. Sebastian moves to attack her in order to prevent her from harming Ciel, but Ciel orders him to stop. When Grell approaches them, he asks her to kill him, but she refuses. Calling her ordinary, he kills her with his death scythe. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Grell, but he is unable to when another Shinigami interferes. Sebastian apologizes for his failure, but Ciel dismisses him. He states that he is tired and would like to go home. Ciel later attends her funeral, and states that plain clothes and white flowers do not suit her and brings her a red dress and has red flower petals scattered in the air. At the funeral, Lau warns him that his refusal to ever seek assistance will cause him to sink. It is also revealed that the final victim of the murders was buried and given a tombstone, paid for by Ciel, which Undertaker calls him kind for. When Ciel states that he is not kind, Undertaker questions his motives for solving the murders. Ciel confirms that it was done for Queen Victoria, and Undertaker tells him that he hopes the figurative "collar" connecting Ciel to the queen will choke him one day. Afterward, Undertaker leaves, but says Ciel is welcome to stop by anytime. Sebastian then calls Ciel a coward for not using his gun, and claims that he was frightened of killing someone himself. Ciel claims that is not the case, and states that the reason he did not fire was because it was Sebastian's job to protect him. Some months after the Jack the Ripper incident and Angelina's death, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth pay a visit to the manor. While there, they engage in a hunting competition, which they tie in. When a bear attacks at lunch, Ciel dives on Elizabeth to shield her from the bear, and it appears that Frances killed another animal, making her the winner. However, she commends Ciel for his willingness to give his all to protect her daughter. Back at the manor, the servants reveal a surprise birthday party that they had prepared in his absence, which turns out to be the real reason for Frances' and Elizabeth's visit. Curry Contest After London gets over the shock of the Jack the Ripper murders, a new problem arises. British citizens who have recently returned from India are being attacked, stripped, and hung upside down with insulting notes attached to them outside of Indian pubs. When Ciel and Sebastian go to the East End to investigate, by getting into contact with Lau, Indians attack them. Prince Soma and Agni initially side with the Indians, but when they learn that Ciel and Sebastian have been attacked without cause, they come to their assistance. Because of this, they later come to Ciel's London townhouse, insistent on staying with Ciel. Soma shares that the reason why he is in town is because of his hunt for a servant named Meena, whom he believes was kidnapped from his residence in India. That night, Agni and Soma leave the manor, but it turns out they really are just searching for Meena. However, when they return and Soma goes to bed, Agni leaves the manor again, and Lau, Sebastian, Ciel, and Prince Soma follow him to Harold West's home. There, they eavesdrop and when Meena's name is mentioned, Soma bursts out of their hiding place, and orders Agni to tell him what is going on. Agni hesitates, and attacks Soma on West's orders. Sebastian rushes in to the room in disguise, and carries Soma away from the manor. Back at Ciel's residence, it is speculated that Agni and West are behind the attacks, so West can win a Royal Warrant from an upcoming curry contest. Ciel decides he would like the warrant instead, and orders Sebastian to make a competition-worthy curry. At the competition, Sebastian makes a curry bun, which rivals Agni's seven curries. The judges declare it a tie between the two, but Queen Victoria and John Brown appear, and Queen Victoria declares that Sebastian won, due to his curry's universal appeal. Agni and Soma make up, and Soma decides he will stay near his new friend Ciel, in order to become less selfish and spoiled, and to show Ciel what a good man he can be. Sometime before the queen and John leave, Queen Victoria slips a note with two tickets to the circus in Ciel's coat pocket. Noah's Ark Circus Queen Victoria sends Ciel out on another mission, this time investigating the suspicious Noah's Ark Circus. Children have been kidnapped where the circus has traveled, and Queen Victoria requests their safe return. Sebastian and Ciel initially go to a circus performance, to see if any of the children are being used in any of the circus acts. They are not, so Ciel and Sebastian decide to infiltrate the circus instead. Sebastian aids Ciel in passing the entrance exam, by flicking pebbles at him to keep him on the tightrope and by flicking pebbles at throwing daggers, so they will land in the designated area. Both of them pass and are given new circus names, with Ciel's being Smile, much to his dismay. Joker gives them a tour of the area, and sends them off to begin practicing for the circus. There, they learn that William Spears has also joined, and is undercover. Unfortunately, Spears lacks the tact to be able to easily assimilate and Ciel reprimands him. They agree to stay out of each others' way. Dagger and Joker then assign tent mates, and Ciel learns that not only is he separated from Sebastian, he is with a new individual, a second-tier member named Freckles. They go back to the tent, split up the space and share some candy from Ciel's own Funtom Company. The following morning, Ciel wakes up late and almost ruins breakfast. Due to his clumsiness, Freckles takes him under his wing and looks out for him. When he drags Ciel to take a bath, he reveals the sign of Ciel's slavery, upsetting Ciel, and causing him to run away. As a result, Ciel decides to just find a chance to invade the first-tier members' tents, rather than working their way up through the circus. During the next performance, Sebastian and Ciel get a chance. However, Wendy is injured, and Sebastian is called to perform in her place. Ciel investigates on his own, and finds a letter about himself to the first-tier members. After the performance, the first-tier members return to their tents and he attempts to sneak out, but is caught by a first-tier member named Doll. Doll protects him, and leads him away from the tents. It is then revealed that Doll is actually Freckles, but she sleeps better with company, and requests to continue staying in the tent with him. Ciel agrees, and tells her the reason he was back there was looking for good items to steal, but insists he did not take anything. Doll reprimands him, telling him not to steal again, but promises to keep it a secret, to make up for her accidental offense of revealing his slave mark. Ciel tells Sebastian what he found out, but has an asthma attack. He is sent to Doctor's tent, where he has to stay and rest for the night. Doll joins him, to keep him company while he sleeps. Ciel orders Sebastian to find out who the man is that sent the letter and they learn that Baron Kelvin is the man in charge of the circus. They leave the circus, and return home, where he is momentarily detained by Agni and Soma, who convince Sebastian that Ciel needs rest. After spending the day recovering, Sebastian and Ciel travel to Baron Kelvin's home, where they find Joker waiting for them. They have prepared a dinner and a show, which turns out to be a circus performance by untrained, brainwashed children. After two children die gruesomely during their acts, Ciel orders Sebastian to put a stop to the show. Disgusted, Ciel pulls a gun on Baron Kelvin, orders to be taken to the kidnapped children, and Baron Kelvin agrees, taking him to his basement. On the way there, Baron reveals that he has been obsessed with Ciel for some time, and to illustrate that, he recreated the room Ciel was used in as a sacrifice, and asks Ciel for a recreation. Upset by the display, which includes more kidnapped children locked in cages, Ciel shoots Baron. Joker attempts to go to his aid, but Sebastian cuts off his arm and orders him to not disturb Ciel. Joker reveals that the other first-tier members are on their way to his manor, and will kill even his servants. Ciel is not upset, though, knowing how capable they are, and reveals that they can defend themselves to Joker. Then, Doctor enters the room, and stands up, showing that the wheelchair was just an act. He explains that Baron Kelvin financed his research into artificial limbs, and that children - specifically, children's bones; the resulting material is similar to bone china - are used as the material, something Joker was apparently unaware of. In a display of this, he grabs one of the brainwashed children, and cuts her open. This reminds Ciel of his time as a slave, and he orders Sebastian to kill Doctor and burn the place down, including the children. They leave the estate behind them, with Sebastian carrying Ciel, and come upon Doll, who had been sent out to inform Joker of the first-tier members' plans. Surprised, she approaches Ciel, and asks what is going on. Ciel says that he killed Joker and Baron Kelvin, upon the queen's orders. Upset, Doll moves in to attack him. Ciel is heard saying "Sebastian" and they are seen walking away from the scene. It is implied that they killed Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 22-24 Afterward, Ciel and Sebastian board a train to go see the Renbon Workhouse, where the first-tier members grew up. On the way there, Ciel explains that he killed the kidnapped children because they were so influenced by Baron Kelvin that they would not understand life without him, thus making death a kinder option. However, because the first-tier members cared so much about the others at the workhouse, he decided to check it out, as it would need a new patron. When they arrive, they discover that the workhouse has long since been abandoned, which Ciel finds amusing, as the first-tier members gave their lives to protect something nonexistent. He then states that he is just like them, as he is "filled with the same ugly contents." Later, he returns to the manor with Sebastian, where Elizabeth is upset over having lost the new clothes she had gotten so they could go on a boat ride. While Ciel is noticeably distracted, Sebastian agrees to call in tailor Nina Hopkins. When she arrives, she takes measurements of Ciel for the new clothes. When Sebastian calls the colors used in her designs childish, she kicks Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth out. Sebastian takes Ciel and Elizabeth down to tea, where Ciel continues to be distracted. Before Elizabeth can question him, though, Nina returns and asks that he undergo another fitting. When he does, she is displeased with the silhouette, and rips off the shirt, startling him. He covers his slave mark, not wanting Elizabeth to see, which when Nina grabs his arms so she can take more measurements, causes Sebastian to awkwardly cover it himself. Nina is forced to take measurements, which is difficult due to having to maneuver around Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel claims it is embarrassing to have Elizabeth look at him, causing her to avert her eyes, and allowing Nina to finish taking measurements. Soma and Agni then burst in, with Soma asking why Ciel had left so sneakily. In order to prevent them from seeing the slave mark, Sebastian covers Ciel with a curtain and dresses him quickly. Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth then make introductions and go down to the dining hall, where Ciel falls asleep. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Queen Victoria is displeased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark mission. Therefore, in order to regain some of his esteem with her, she sends her two butlers, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey, to deliver a message. She requests that Ciel host a banquet and entertain a guest, not as her watchdog, but as the noble Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Having little choice but to accept, he agrees to do so. Even though it rains on the day of the party, he proceeds with the festivities, welcoming the guest of honor Georg von Siemens into his home, along with other notable and influential individuals. He also invites a writer, Arthur Wordsmith, because he had read one of Arthur's stories and enjoyed it. That evening, after the party, a loud scream is heard from Georg's room, and Georg is found dead. The majority of house guests blame the incident on Ciel and arrange to have Arthur watch him the following night. The two are handcuffed together. The next morning, Ciel notices that it is past the time Sebastian normally wakes him up. Tanaka enters the room and takes Ciel to where Sebastian has been found dead. And he does not wake up even on Ciel's orders. Ciel breaks down and appears to grab at a pin on Sebastian's lapel before the other servants pull him away. Later, as Sebastian is dead, he then takes Tanaka as his butler, which he notes as a strict man. A mysterious "preacher" shows up from a distant town, bringing back with him a white owl that Sebastian had ordered Mey-rin to release at dawn,prior to his death. The strange man then set out on finding the murderer, examining the rooms, guest's baggage, and the bodies. They set a trap for the murderer in Ciel's bedroom, deducing that he had been the original target. The culprit is found to actually be a snake (helped along by poison, a fire poker, and a guest). The case is solved, the weather, which had been a terrible thunderstorm during the case, clears up, and everyone goes home. As Mr. Jeremy closes the door to the writer's carriage, he whispers in French in his ear "Mr. Wordsmith, thank you for taking care of the young master." His carriage then drives away, being shocked by this (as Sebastian had earlier asked him to take care of Ciel, and both Sebastian and Ciel were heard speaking fluent French with each other during the party). He orders his carriage turned around, and bursts back into the mansion finding "Jeremy" heading up the stairs with Ciel, Jeremy tears off his mask, revealing himself as Sebastian. Anime's Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Kidnapping In the anime, Ciel meets with Damian instead of Clause, who attempts to scam him instead of bringing him drugs. The evening is mostly similar, except they play a board game where gruesome things happen to the players. He later frightens Damian into leaving the manor, aware of Damian's scam attempt. His kidnapping by Azzurro Vanel, then, is attributed to his acquisition of a key to a warehouse filled with drugs through an unnamed, unseen guest, who is a drug smuggler.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 2 Houndsworth He goes to the village of Houndsworth to investigate the high number of deaths and continued dog fights, despite Queen Victoria declaring that it is animal cruelty. His motive, though, is presented as finding a resort for the queen, which he decides to try for anyway. Sebastian, Ciel, and the Phantomhive servants stay with Henry Barrymore and learn that the devil dog is a farce that he manufactured to keep the villagers under his control. When Henry takes the story too far, resulting in the murder of James, they go to a circle where James' sixth dog is being brutalized. There, they reveal that Henry has manufactured the devil dog to the villagers, who stop attacking the Phantomhives, and jail Henry, but Henry is taken from his cell and killed. After some investigation, they learn that there is a real devil dog, named Pluto, who Sebastian subdues. Pluto killed Henry for his cruelty and his abuse of the devil dog legend. Upon seeing Sebastian's training of Pluto, Angela asks if she can send him back with them, which Ciel agrees to, knowing how much Sebastian hates dogs. Sebastian's finding of hot water also makes the trip successful for the queen, as the town can now be modified into a spa resort. When they leave, the townspeople are seen zealously working toward this new goal, something Henry did not want them to do. After their visit and back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel tries to get a picture of Sebastian with a special camera that shows who the person cares about most who is not of this world. He sends Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian on this mission. However, Sebastian is able to avoid his attempts, until Ciel puts himself in harm's way, forcing Sebastian to pause long enough for them to get a picture. Sebastian says that Ciel could have simply ordered him to pose for it, but Ciel denies knowing what he's talking about. However, before the photo can be developed, Pluto destroys it accidentally. Later that evening, Sebastian finds Ciel sleeping and takes a picture with him instead. The next morning, it is discovered that Pluto is in the same photograph with Ciel and Sebastian, causing a much dismay to the servants of Phantomhive. Shard of Hope left|190px|thumb|Ciel finds the Mandalay manor. When Ciel and Sebastian learn that the Shard of Hope ring is needed for evidence related to a string of kidnappings from Fred Aberline, they learn from Undertaker that the ring has accidentally been incorporated into an ice sculpture's contest's prize. Deciding to take the glory of getting it for himself, he enters Sebastian into the contest. While Sebastian's ice sculpture is awe-inspiring, the original thieves of the ring bomb the ice, causing the prize, including the ring, to fall into the river. Ciel decides that is that, as they have supposedly lost it to the frozen waters. However, it ends up in Elizabeth's hands anyway, and results in Drocell Keinz kidnapping her. Ciel sends Sebastian elsewhere, while he enters the Mandalay manor with Pluto and Grell. When they fail to find her in the main part of the mansion, they go to the sealed tower in the back, which Pluto is able to open by using his devil dog abilities. Just inside, they find Elizabeth, who is controlled by puppet strings from Drocell. She attacks, but Grell cuts her down. Drocell then goes on the offensive, but Sebastian takes him out. Afterward, they learn that he is being controlled by another doll, but decide not to give chase, as the doll's controller is not nearby and he does not want to subject Elizabeth to anymore bloodshed. Later, as per Elizabeth's wishes, they celebrate Ciel's birthday with a small party including Elizabeth, Paula, and the Phantomhive household. When the Shard of Hope shows up in his Christmas pudding, Elizabeth takes it as a sign of good things to come for Ciel, which he seems to dismiss. Curry Contest When Meena and other audience members go on the rampage from the spice curry monster, which unearthed the devil emotions of a person, Ciel has Sebastian force-feed them his curry bread and cures them. As a result of this display, Queen Victoria declares their curry the winner. Haunted Castle Ciel learns the castle he is trying to modify into a hotel is home to two ghosts who are scaring off the workers. He and Sebastian go off to investigate, and encounter King Edward and Richard, two ghosts who have inhabited the castle since their murders 400 years ago. They win Sebastian as a butler in a game of chess by cheating, forcing Ciel to stay and investigate further, so he can win Sebastian back and get rid of the ghosts. After learning more about them, Ciel and Sebastian help them find peace and they move on to heaven. Afterward, Ciel has work continue on the castle, despite promising Edward that he would not. Book of Doomsday right|150px|thumb|Ciel gets close to the priest by joining the heaven's choir. Ash informs Ciel and Sebastian about a cult that is planning to overthrow the government, and requests that Ciel stop them - either by killing the cult members or disbanding them, though Ciel is free to chose whichever approach. They also learn that the cult has had a large number of coffin shipments and they approach Undertaker for aid. They are welcomed into the convent, with Grell in tow, and pose as potential joiners to investigate. They learn that only young boys who are a member of the heaven's choir can get close to the mysterious priest who oversees the cult. Ciel fills this role and finds that a creation of his mother and father has been made into the priest, who Sebastian kills once it tries to strangle Ciel. Angela reveals herself and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Shinigami library where she attempts to rewrite his past, but he resists. Angry, Angela goes on the rampage, but with Undertaker's aid, Sebastian, Grell, and William stop her, for the time being. Conspiracy and Revenge When the body of John Stanley shows up in the river, Ciel and Sebastian try to retrieve something off of it, as per Ash's request. However, with Ash refusing to reveal much information, they go to Lau for help, who promises to spread a rumor on their behalf, which they hope will lure the thieves of the item Stanley was holding to them. Later, though, Ash has Aberline and Randall arrest them, stating that they found large quantities of opium in Ciel's warehouse. They separate the two, and Aberline is left in charge with Ciel, who he decides to help. After their own investigative mission, they learn that Lau was actually Stanley's murderer, and Ciel and Sebastian, whose timely arrival saves Aberline and Ciel from several gunmen, go after Lau themselves. They chase Lau and Ran-Mao on their boat, and Ciel learns that the document he was retrieving off of Stanley's corpse reveals Queen Victoria's plans to start a world war. Angry, he attacks Lau, but Lau gains the upper hand. Lau ends up slaying Aberline, who goes to Ciel's rescue, but Lau is ultimately cut down by Sebastian. thumb|right|170px|Ciel's wound forms the sign of his contract. During a brief bit of peace, Ciel spends a day with Elizabeth, teaching her how to play chess, while his staff works to cheer him up, and manages to amuse him. Sebastian and Ciel go to the exposition, where Queen Victoria confirms that she's responsible for Ciel's parents' murders. Ciel orders Sebastian to take out Ash and the queen, but their fight endangers the citizens below, so Ciel stops Sebastian, much to his annoyance. As a result, Sebastian abandons Ciel briefly, while Ciel makes his own way back to London. While in London, Ciel encounters his servants and orders them to kill Pluto, who has gone on a rampage. Upon seeing this, Sebastian is encouraged that Ciel has regained focus. Ciel then tries to face Queen Victoria alone, but find that she has died. However, the guardsmen mistakenly pin the blame on Ciel and shoot him once in the side. Before they can shoot him again, Sebastian arrives to save him. Sebastian then slays Ash upon Ciel's request, as Ciel blames the queen's death on him. Afterward, they travel down a river that is playing Ciel's magic play and arrive at some peaceful ruins. At the ruins, Ciel announces to Sebastian that he may have the rest of his soul, yet asks if the experience will be painful. Sebastian tries to assure Ciel that he will be gentle, yet Ciel orders him to make it as painful as possible so that the pain is carved into his soul. Sebastian then prepares Ciel for what is to happen and the screen fades to darkness. Then, it is assumed that Sebastian consumed Ciel's soul, but Sebastian's last words seem to show otherwise. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy He is shown to be stuffed in a trunk which Sebastian carries, as he was unconscious. He is also shown to be targeted by Alois. After the ring from the New Moon Drop box was attached to his thumb by Sebastian, he was revived. His memories of nearly everything that occurred in the first season, as well as his memories of Madam Red, Angela/Ash, Grell, Aberlain, Lau, and the Queen were nowhere to be found shortly after his revival, and it is assumed that they were removed when his soul was placed back in his body. A reason as to why his soul was placed back in his body is because he is not ready for Sebastian to consume; having forgotten succeding in his revenge, he no longer holds the "flavor" Sebastian created and needs to achieve a new revenge for Sebastian to take his soul. The Matters With the Spider He boats with Lizzie and ended up finding the white deer sculpture after a storm. He then got a letter from the Queen as people are disappearing instantly from fires. He proceeds to finish the case with Sebastian. He reveals the culprit and hears about golden eyed man and this, Queen's spider. The Queen's spiders destroys evidence, which makes Ciel confused of this mystery. The next case from the Queen was a train incident. He noticed someone (which was Claude) drinking a tea which Sebastian stares at. He tried to know but Sebastian did not tell him anything. He was then kidnapped by an assassin and his butler rescues him. As the train was about to fall, he orders Sebastian to stop the train. After the train was stopped, he was carried by his butler and goes off somewhere. In the end, he receives a letter from Trancy which was given from the passenger sighted by Sebastian. He was invited to a ball at Trancy's Manor. Trancy and Phantomhive He wears a pirate costume to attend the costume ball held at Trancy Manor. Having lost his memories, as stated by his butler before, he is surprised to see Soma and Agni, and does not recognize the two Indians. He also comments that he is surprised not to see Madam Red, who he thought would never miss such a party. Later, an unknown blond maid spilled the wine to his coat and the maid offers to clean his coat. Ciel followed the maid and the maid comes closer to him and tried to seduce him. As the maid later takes his eyepatch, he recognized the maid was Alois Trancy and tries to run after him, but he lost sight of Alois in the hallway. He saw Sebastian's shadows in the cellar and decided to follow it. In a forest, he meets Alois and gets an ultimatum. He then gets enough of all and orders Sebastian to fight Claude. Shown in episode 7, Ciel fools Alois to follow him into the household, and challenges him to a swordfight. Ciel manages to strike Alois at his side, almost allowing the final strike before Alois' butler, Claude, prevents Ciel from doing so by grabbing onto the sword at the last second. After this, Ciel believes Alois to be dead, until a series of murders, they're connecting locations being a spidersweb, convinces Ciel that Alois survived (Sebastian doing nothing to correct him). After later being captured by Claude, he is tortured and in a weak mental state, Claude is able to mix together both his and Alois' memories; making him believe that Sebastian killed his parents and the village he lived in. While at the mansion, during a battle between Claude and Sebastian, Hannah puts Ciel to bed, but shows him Alois' eye sitting in her throat. Ciel screams clutching his head and collapses. Alois appears to take over Ciel's body. Ciel's mind is now trapped, with Alois controlling his body he is still able to see what is happening around him but only vaguely. While trapped he tries to remember what had actually happened to him, he comes to the realisation of what memores are his and which are Alois's. The truth becomes clear to him as he remembers that he had achieved his revenge, which was against Queen Victoria & Ash/Angela; therefore Sebastian should've eaten his soul, but the reason why Sebastian didn't is still unclear. Ciel then alters the maze of Alois's Heart- which Sebastian & Claude are racing through by answering questions based around Alois- however now Ciel has changed the questions to be based around himself in order to aid Sebastian. When Sebastian gets the question: Why did Sebastian Michaelis not eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul? explains that it was because he had temporarily lost his arm, which bore the seal of the contract, and Claude took advantage of that moment to steal Ciel's soul. While still trapped Ciel struggles to override Alois; however this proves difficult and painful on Alois's behalf, finally he comes to and calls out to Sebastian and orders him to come and eat his soul already, rejecting Claude by stating that Sebastian will remain his butler until he has consumed every drop of Ciel's soul. But Alois quickly returns and both he & Hannah go into the clock tower. With no time to spare, both Sebastian and Claude agree to work together in order to retrieve Ciel. However, despite making their way quickly to the clock tower, they find that Alois in Ciel's body had contracted with Hannah. Both their contract marks are combined to form a new one as Hannah states that both souls now belong to her. Hannah states that both butlers shall battle each other to gain Ciel's soul. Sebastian kills Claude with the demon sword. However, when he tries claiming his prize, Hannah reveals that her true contract with Alois is not to let either butler gain Ciel Phantomhive's soul. She then jumps into the sea revealing to Sebastian that Ciel shall be reborn as a demon. By having Sebastian kill Claude and turning Ciel into a demon, she effectively prevents both butlers from ever acquiring Ciel's soul, which appears to be trapped in limbo. The full depth of Alois' vindictive wish becomes clear: since Sebastian's contract with Ciel is still valid, Sebastian is caught in an eternal curse, forced to obey an immortal demon master's orders forever without ever gaining his reward. Ciel's last order to him as a human was that Sebastian will be his butler until he has entirely consumed Ciel's soul, to which he gladly agreed, but it now seems impossible for Sebastian to ever do so. They briefly return to Phantomhive Manor, where they carry out a black semblance of their former morning routine, with Sebastian serving empty teacups and plates to Ciel who can no longer taste human food. (The tea he pretends to serve is New Moon Drop, which was stated in the first episode to have the fragrance of fathomless darkness; the demonic Ciel appreciatively sniffs it and says it smells nice.) Leaving him in the care of the other servants, Sebastian hands out gifts to all individuals in the series who know Ciel while Ciel prepares to leave the Phantomhive household. The gift is a sweet and a note "In memory of Ciel Phantomhive, Who died on Aug, 26th 1889, AGED 13 YEARS" . Ciel and Sebastian are last seen in a garden of black and white roses; Ciel says "where we're going human and demon are equal" as Sebastian carries him over the cliff. Quotes *"Yes, 'kids' have a great greed for games."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27 *(Referring to Elizabeth) "It's not like I became her fiancée. I was forced to do it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 15 *(To Sebastian) "You idiot!! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 18 * "To smile happily, I've ... forgotten."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 23 *"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 38 *(To Sebastian) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 33 *"Father, Mother, God, please ... Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 9-10 *''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 15 *"Enough already! I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 10-11 *"It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, Demon!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 13 *(To Prince Soma) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 17 *(To Sebastian) "I don't need your 'fawning.' It's disgusting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 26-27 *"I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 14 *''"I'm a human being, Sebastian!"'' *(To Sebastian, whom died on the floor)"You were supposed to not leave my side..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 *''"I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times... is just too much for me... "''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, page 14 *(To Sebastian)"Let's go, you cat-obsessed moron."''Episode 3 *''If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig! *(To Sebastian)'' What are you lazily standing around for? You obtained me my revenge. This is an order! Come and eat my soul already!'' Until the very moment when you eat all my soul you are my butler. Sebastian Michaelis! *(To Joker) You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only 2 kinds of people exist in this world: Those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future.'' That's all.'' Trivia *He has asthma, which he got from his mother *Despite Ciel's insistence that Sebastian win the curry competition, he actually dislikes spicy foods.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 2 However, he does enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma. *Interestingly, even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic, and cannot let Sebastian come near him if he has been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 27 *He is being targeted by Alois Trancy as revenge against Sebastian. *He is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, though he seldom uses it. He apparently sleeps with a gun under his pillow and once nearly shot Sebastian with it when he was startled from a nightmare. *In Kuroshitsuji II, he has lost his memories of the events of the previous season. This is hinted in the third episode where he does not remember Grell and believes that Madame Red is still alive. In the fifth episode this is confirmed where it is revealed that everyone knows about his memory lapse but have promised Sebastian that they will not tell Ciel, as Sebastian believes that it will hurt Ciel. In episode 11 he regains his memories and remembers that he has already obtained his revenge. *After being reborn as a demon, his eyes appear to keep switching colours, from red like Sebastian's to his original blue and back to red again. *It is now confirmed that black nails and glowing pink-slit eyes are traits of demons as Ciel now has both, that he did not originally have before. *Ciel in french means Heaven(or Sky). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons